The Lord of Dragons
by Darkl26139
Summary: The One seeks revenge against the scoobies. Hope you enjoy it. Rating is based on relationships not graphic content. Willow and ? Sorry no soft porn here.


**Lord of Dragons**

**Wolfram and Hart**

Nervously, Adam Brent rechecked every aspect of the pentagram. He still cannot believe a senior partner is conducting this ritual in person. The senior partners never come to this plane. As long as Adam doesn't screw this up, this will make his career. After all it was his department's research that got the senior partner's attention. Who knew that translating that moldy old text would turn up such a prize. Adam feels a tinge of guilt for killing Bob Haskins. After all it was Bob who discovered and translated the book. At the time Adam thought Bob was wasting time and resources so he terminated him. But that was before the request from the senior partner showed up. Luckily, the senior partner thought Adam killed Bob to keep him from talking about what he found. 'Thanks Bob. I owe you one' Adam thinks with a devious smile.

**Later**

"Reports are still coming in about what exactly happened at Wolfram and Hart at 3:30 AM this morning but early indications are that a radical environmental group detonated a truck bomb in the building's subbasement. Hundreds were killed and even more injured by the blast. Now to weather, Tracy." says the anchorman on Angel's TV screen. He seriously doubts it was a bomb but something sure as heck happened at Wolfram and Hart. Even deep underground he felt the blast.

As he is trying to decide if he should investigate this, Angel's door suddenly blows of its hinges and a heavily armed strike team charges in. They hold crystal swords that glow slightly. The glow bothers Angel if he tries to look directly at them. Following the strike team into the room is Lilah Morgan. "How did you do it, Angel?" she asks.

"I didn't" he replies.

"Don't lie to me. You or your girlfriend are the only ones who could pull something like this off. You who took out the Circle of Thorns and survived the senior partner's revenge expect me to believe you didn't find a way to extract your revenge."

"I swear I didn't do whatever it is you are accusing me off." Angel retorts.

Taking one of the blades from a strike team member, Lilah inquires "Do you like our latest development? By using an insanely complex process we managed to create an ultra hard version of slow glass. The neat thing about slow glass is it traps real sunlight and slowly releases. As a weapon it has proven incredibly effective against vampires."

"If you are going to kill me, just do it. Stop all the chatter." Angel answers defiantly. His stance makes it clear he won't die alone.

After looking into his eyes, Lilah says "You really didn't do it. You have no idea what I am talking about. Interesting. In that case (signals strike team to put away their weapons) I would like to retain your services."

"Why on earth would you think I would work for you after all that has happened?" Angel replies.

"Because if the "good guys" didn't kill a senior partner then whatever did is going to run amuck." is her reply.

"What is the big deal? He lost his physical body and was sent straight back to hell. So what?" Angel poses.

"You don't understand. Something killed a senior partner. As in forever dead." she informs him.

"That is not possible. How is that possible?" Angel stammers. He simply cannot believe something killed a senior partner permanently. There is no way and believe me he looked.

"Come with me and we can figure it out." Lilah replies as she signals the strike team to withdraw.

Not thrilled with any of this Angel follows Lilah thru the tunnels back to Wolfram & Hart. When they get there, Angel is stunned by the level of damage. None of the disasters he dealt with caused this level of destruction. The most incredible part is the corpse nailed to the far wall with swords. There is no mistaken the form could be anything from this world. Even dead it radiates evil and power. Whatever killed this is something Angel does not want to meet without a lot more help.

Having finally able to use his cell phone, Angel makes a call. "Hey it is me. Have you heard about what happened here in LA? We need to meet. No, I can come to you. I will bring copies of Wolfram & Harts file on this mess." Angel says into the phone. "Prep your jet I am going to London." Angel tells Lilah.

"It will be ready in an hour. There is a car waiting downstairs. This disk contains copies of everything we know. I do mean everything. The other partners are VERY concerned. They would be immensely grateful to anyone who can resolve this for them." Lilah explains.

Landing in London, Angel is met by Xander. "Good to see you." Xander says as he shakes Angel's hand.

"You too." Angel replies.

On the ride to the London Slayer HQ, ponders how much Xander has changed. Gone is the insecure boy from high school. In his place is a clearly capable leader. Xander has successfully organized all the new slayers around the world into an incredibly effective force for good. He has even arranged for the organization to receive all the funding it will ever need. Angel was shocked at the number of governments Xander was able to get to sign on. Thanks to his efforts, the slayers have legal status in just about every country in the world.

Angel looks anxiously around as Xander leads him into the control room. Angel hasn't seen her in a long time and he always enjoys/dreads their meetings.

Reading Angel's mind, Xander comments "Buffy and Willow will join us shortly. They had a long night."

Something about the way Xander said that strikes Angel as odd. Whatever is going on he is sure he will figure it out soon enough so he asks "Do you know anymore about what happened at Wolfram & Hart?"

"Analyzing what you sent us, my mystical arts research staff has discovered several references to something called The Lord of Dragons. Apparently, it is very difficult to summon this guy but someone was trying. The senior partner learned of this and tried to hijack this Lord of Dragons by redirecting the summoning ritual. We are not sure how that was even possible. Based on what happened, I would say Wolfram & Hart succeeded but bit off more than they could chew. This is bad with a capital B. The little my team could dig up indicates this thing is some sort of god killer. Normally I would not be that worried since we have taken down 20 or 30 "unstoppable" (Xander makes the quotes hand gesture) monsters but after what happened to the senior partner. We need to find this thing and stop it." Xander states.

"Well then let's find it and kill" says Buffy as she walks into the room.

Buffy still manages to steal Angel's breath away or she would if he breathed. She looks even more beautiful than he remembers. She practically glows. After all these centuries you think he would have learned to get over a woman but Buffy just won't leave his heart. It pains him that she does not more than glance at him. 'Get a hold of yourself' he chides himself.

Willow follows close behind. Oddly, Willow seemed a bit nervous when she looked at Angel. 'Is she still upset about my last Angelus incident? That was several years ago. What is going on?' he wonders.

Buffy pulls his attention back to the matter at hand by saying "So have the girls located this thing yet?"

Xander answers "Strangely no. After the mess it made at Wolfram & Hart, we expected a clear trail of destruction but I guess fortunately it has gone underground."

Faith runs into the room to say "We found something! One of our groups still hunting the remaining Bringers struck gold! It seems the One was not destroyed when Buffy took out its vessel. The creep has been laying low and rebuilding its followers. It seems we hit them just in time. They were conducting a ritual to summon some sort of super killing machine monster but our girls stopped them. Hey, why isn't everyone cheering?"

"The One! Of course, it is stupid and arrogant enough to try and summon something like this Lord of Dragons. We need to learn everything we can about the summoning. Did any we take any Bringers alive?" Buffy asks.

"Uh, no. We did find some books and scrolls though." Faith replies.

"We need to get research on them ASAP. Have the team bring everything they can straight here. Willow, can you make a portal for them?"

"Sure. Faith, give me your hand." Willow says. Using Faith as a link to the team, she is able to locate them and open a portal to bring them straight back here.

The team rushes back and hands over several scrolls and texts to the research staff. With nothing to do but wait the team hangs awkwardly in the control room for a few hours. They used to be so close but now it is clear Angel just doesn't belong here. Everyone keeps looking at him but then can't figure out what to talk about. Clearly there is something he is missing. He decides to get some night air. Buffy follows him.

On the roof as Angel stares out at the stars, he asks "So how have you been?"

"I am good. I am glad you survived Wolfram & Hart's revenge. I was saddened to learn about Wesley and Gunn. They were good men." Buffy replies while coming to stand next to him. Her body is tense.

"They were but that is not why you are up here. Is it?" Angel comments.

"I have to tell you something. Something that will probably be hard for you to understand but it is important that you do. (taking a deep breath) Willow and I are together. I am not sure exactly how it happened but it did. It was a surprise to me at first but it just feels right. None of my other relationships felt this way. Sorry. When I am with Will, I can just be Buffy. I don't want to hurt you and I have been meaning to tell you but I could never find the will to pick up the phone. I am sorry if this hurts you." Buffy stammers.

Completely blindsided by her revelation, Angel scrambles to respond. Using his Brooding Thinker pose to buy himself a moment, he absorbs the shock. Once past that it is easy for him to respond "Buffy I am happy you have found someone who makes you happy. You deserve happiness. I know that we would never have worked. Tell me how did you know you loved her?" If she didn't know him so well, he might just have fooled her that her news didn't hurt. Even vampires have/had dreams.

Buffy looks away from Angel unable to bear the pain he is trying to hide behind his eyes and begins by telling him "Well, Willow didn't come onto me or anything. She has always been great about not shoving the fact she is gay under people's noses. For me, I found myself noticing her more. She has developed into a beautiful woman but it was her power that first attracted me. You know me and the strong slightly dark type. (laughs ) She started creeping into my dreams. I found myself thinking her current girlfriend was not good enough for her.

At first I told myself I was just worried about my friend. Then I told myself I was just lonely. Finally, I realized it was none of those things. I realized I really liked Willow. It was pretty scary realizing that. We have been friends forever.

For months I avoided her since I was not able to work up the courage to talk to her. Willow noticed and finally confronted me. She was mad. She thought I didn't approve of her being gay. She launched into a speech about how she hoped I would be able to understand, etc, etc. She was really letting me have it. Her anger mad her so sexy. I didn't know what to say so I kissed her. That threw her for a loop. She started to kiss me back but stopped herself. She pushed me back and demanded to know what the hell was going on. I just kissed her again.

Afterwards, Willow was really freaked. She told me she understood that I just needed some comfort and she didn't expect anything. She understood this was just like my relationship with Spike. I tried to tell her it wasn't like that. I tried to tell her that I realized I wanted to be with her but she would not hear of it. She pointed out in logical Willow fashion that I have a high stress job and a ton of baggage. She told me I needed time to work out whatever I was going thru. She then tried to pretend nothing had happened between us.

That didn't work. Within a week, she had broken up with her girlfriend. Boy was there fireworks that day. You have not seen a breakup till you have seen two powerful witches have messy breakup.

Within a month, we were together again. She fought so hard to keep me at arms length. That was really hard. I was starting to think I made a mistake. Sure, when ever I applied the charm she would succumb but the next morning she acted like nothing happened.

It was Xander of all people that saved us. He pulled us aside and said "Look you too have been on and off again long enough. Either get together or stay the hell away from each other. The rest of us want off your roller coaster."

Here Willow and I thought we had been all discreet but everyone else knew. No one said a word to us. I couldn't believe it.

After Xander left, the most wonderful thing happened. Willow looked me in the eyes and said thru tears "I tried Buffy. I really tried but Xander's right. I can't do this any more. You are too important to me. I love you. You have my heart. Please just break it now so I can move on."

Of course, I was scared stiff by the first part of what she said but when she said she loved me there was no more doubt. I was so focused on her saying she loved me that I almost missed the last part. I grabbed her hand and told her I loved her. I told her I know I am damaged but that she completes me. I told her everything that had been hiding in my heart all those months.

Since then we have developed a healthy relationship. We really compliment each. Even without reading my mind, she knows just what to say or do. Life for once is wonderful. We won't last forever but I will hold on to her as long as I can."

Angel has never seen Buffy with that look in her eyes before. For years he had hoped she would look at him like that but he is happy she looks at someone that way. Besides he always liked Willow. She is a good person and a good fit for Buffy. Few can understand the world Buffy walks in better than Willow. They are both human, they both fight evil, and they have both faced their dark sides.

He gives her a hug to reinforce his words and lets her know "That is so like you. Not even falling in love is simple or normal for you. (he laughs) I really am happy for you. Now why don't we see if Xander's people have found anything?

Back downstairs, Angel makes a bee line for Willow. She is clearly nervous but his hug reassures her everything is ok. He exclaims "You are a tricky witch. Stealing Buffy's heart right out from under me." His playful tone and body language makes it clear he is just teasing her.

"Hey, I can't help it if you boys couldn't work the magic." She fires back with a grin.

A blushing Buffy tires to change the subject back to the monster but everyone shares a laugh before she succeeds.

In a Mr. Serious voice, Xander updates everyone on what his team has learned "The ritual the First was attempting was intended to only allow this Lord of Dragons enough access to our world for the First to cut a deal with it. Wolfram & Hart's ritual was intended to bind it to their service. From the information Angel provided, it is clear that their ritual worked as intended. The trouble was the binding was not strong enough to hold The Lord of Dragons. The power necessary to break such a binding is beyond our ability to estimate. Combine that with the battle that followed and we think our big bad must be pretty drained. We figure it is laying low till it has a chance to recover or recharge. This is a problem because where ever it went to ground, we haven't been able to find. None of our demon, fairy, or military contacts have seen or heard anything on this creature. We don't even know what it looks like. I think the best course is a hard ground search of LA. I bet it is still there somewhere. Angel, I want you to brief our teams and set up a search grid. You take Buffy and go back to Wolfram & Hart. See if you can shake anything else out of them. Willow, I want you reaching out to the other worlders that owes us. Anything you can find out will help. Giles will stay here and lead the research team. Faith and I will coordinate the ground search. Ok people we move out in twenty."

After the meeting Angel falls into to step with Buffy so he can tell her "Wow. Xander really is the man these days. Nothing like high school."

"He has been a godsend. I am a fighter not really an organizer. For him, it is easy." she replies. She adds "I glad you are ok with Willow and me. You will always be an important part of my life. I really mean that. I regret not calling you after everything that happened in LA. I meant to but there was this demon. That's not true. The truth is I was still figuring out Willow and me and it was just too hard or maybe too easy to talk to you then. Am I making sense?"

"You are. I didn't call you either. I realized that I had let Wolfram & Hart change me. I needed to get back in touch with who I am. The only way I have ever been able to do that is by myself. By the way thanks for taking in Illyria. I wasn't sure what to do with her after the smoke cleared." Angel says.

"Xander to the rescue again. He has her leading the Underdwellers who are a kingdom of demons living deep under the earth. Their previous leader was planning on attacking the surface world. With her in charge, we don't have to worry about them causing trouble. Illyria likes having followers again so she is happy. Win win." Buffy replies with a smile.

Angel can't ever remember Buffy smiling so openly so often ever before. She still has her serious warrior core but there is also a lightness to her soul that wasn't there before. 'Willow really can work magic.' he thinks.

True to his word, Xander has everyone loaded and in the air in twenty minutes. Angel cannot help but marvel at the confident in control man standing before him. Standing in the doorway with the wind in his hair, Xander looks like someone out of an action movie. Every inch the action hero.

Since the sun is up by the time they get back to LA, Angel has to go straight from the plane to the tinted window car. Buffy lets him drive. He always liked that he never had to argue that point with her. They pull out of the airport and take the highway to Wolfram & Hart.

When they get to Wolfram & Hart, they are met by Lilah. She says "Glad you brought the cavalry. We found something that should help." She leads them into a vault in the lower levels of the building. She shows them a sword which just radiates power. Its blade appears stained with long dried blood. Lilah informs them "We believe this weapon was made to kill it. We think that is its blood on the blade. According to the records we found, this blade is designed to kill anything not of this plane. We had a demonic staffer touch the blade and that pile of ash is all that is left. Take it."

Angel looks at Buffy but she shakes her head and reaches for the blade. It hums in her hand. She feels power course thru her. "I like it" she says with a huge smile. A few test swings and she has the full balance of the blade. It is like an extension of her arm.

Suddenly, the whole building shakes and alarms sound. Employees are running. Lilah screams "It's back! After the attack we raised the buildings shields but they won't hold long!"

Buffy and Angel race upstairs to confront this monster. When they reach the main entrance, it explodes in a shower of glass and concert. Standing in the center of the ruined entrance is a totally unimpressive slightly heavy middle age man wearing glasses. Confused at first Buffy and Angel think the man is just another victim but when he steps forward they can see the air ripple around him. He pushes past the last remains of the building's shields with an easy that terrifies them. There is no doubt in their minds that this man or whatever killed the senior partner.

Buffy charges with the sword. It almost pulls her to him. He sees and recognizes the blade but there is no fear in his eyes. Buffy sees joy. This look throws her for a moment but she recovers and strikes hard.

He catches the blade casually and her stroke stops dead. He easily pulls the blade from her grasp. He examines the blade. "Thank you. I have missed it." he says as he slides the blade into an invisible case on his back. In an instant the blade disappears.

Completely thrown, Buffy backs up to where Angel stands. They exchange a look and take defensive stances.

The Lord of Dragons advances. He looks at their posture and says "I have no wish to destroy you. I am merely trying to discover the one I was summoned for. I sense its presence on her (points to Buffy). I would know what she knows."

"We can't let you do whatever The One summoned you for. We have to stop you. We don't want to fight you so just return to your realm." says Angel.

"If you oppose me, I will have no choice but to harm you." he/it replies.

"You wouldn't be the first god I have taken down." Buffy quips. She follows her statement up by having Angel swing her into a kick attack. She connects solidly with her target and actually knocks him back. She tries to follow up with a round house but he catches her leg and throws her behind him. His strength is beyond anything she has ever encountered and she helpless flies out of the building.

Horrified at how easily this thing flung Buffy away, Angel charges. He doubts he can beat this monster but he hopes to buy Buffy time to get away. He hits him with everything he has and for a moment he has the upper hand as his opponent staggers under his furious assault. Sadly, it does not last.

The Lord of Dragons has tired of this game so he swats the vampire attacking him. He had hoped to learn something but this is proving a waste of time. He heads outside to recover the girl.

Angel slams thru several walls before he reaches the elevator shaft. His momentum has slowed enough that he merely slams hard into the shafts far wall. Fortunately, the earlier impacts knocked him so he doesn't even feel the 5 story drop to the lowest subbasement.

Angel comes to in the elevator shaft. At first he thinks he is pinned but he quickly realizes it is just his coat that is trapped in the debris. Once free of the coat, he starts to climb back up the shaft.

When he gets to the entrance he peers over the edge. He sees no sign of his opponent so he pulls himself out of the shaft. Carefully, he searches the entrance way but The Lord of Dragons is gone. He does see Buffy though. She is imbedded in a car only 100 feet away. To Angel she may as well be on the other side of the earth because she lies in full sunlight. He would never be able to make it to her without bursting into flames. He searches the entrance way but there is nothing he can use to shield himself from the sun. All he can do is watch her slowly bleed to death and pray help arrives.

Fortunately, help does arrive within a few minutes which felt like centuries to Angel in the form of Faith and a slayer team. Faith peels the car off Buffy and gently loads her onto a stretcher. Buffy tries to say something but Faith hushes her. Two of the other slayers rush Buffy into a waiting ambulance and drive off.

Faith makes her way over to where Angel is pacing on the edge of the building's shadow. "Don't worry Buffy tough. She will be fine. Our shamans will have her back on her feet in no time." Faith tries to say reassuringly.

Angel spent an eternity watching her slowly die in front of him. It is going to take more than Faith's platitudes to satisfy him. "Just how bad is she?" he demands while grabbing Faith so she cannot avoid looking him in the face.

"Both arms and legs were broken in multiple places. Bits of the car punctured her body in several places and judging from the pool under her she lost a lot of blood. It sounds bad but seriously our people can heal her. Between their magic and her slayer healing powers she will be fine." Faith assures him. She breaks free from his grip and walks into the building. "One hell of a mess. An idea why it came back?"

"I failed her. I knew how big and bad it was and I let her attack it anyway. We should have fallen back. Waited till we knew what we were facing." Angel says into his hands.

Faith smacks him upside the head. "We don't have time for this nonsense. You didn't let Buffy do anything. She makes her own choices. You got your butts kicked but neither of you died so get your head in the game. God sometimes I wonder what she saw in you besides your broad shoulders." Faith says in her forceful manner.

Angel pulls himself together as best as he can. "The only thing useful he said was that Buffy had met the being he is searching for. Wolfram & Hart's meddling has left him unsure what he was summoned for so he is trying to piece his mission together. He is searching for The One. If he finds him, game over."

"Don't sweat it. We know where The One is. We just stake it out and jump this guy when he shows up." Faith says with her usual level of confidence.

With nothing more to learn here, Angel and Faith head to where Buffy is being treated. Angel feels his soul ache when he see a concerned Willow staring at Buffy thru a treatment room window. Buffy is bandaged nearly head to toe with a group of shamans chanting around her bed. Angel stands next to Willow and places his hand on her shoulder. She places her hand on his. "She will be ok. Don't worry you won't lose her" says trying to put confidence he doesn't feel into his words.

Willow without looking at him simply replies "I know. It is not her time."

Not sure how to provide her comfort, Angel tries a happier topic "So she tells me you played hard to get. Made her prove her love." (tries a light laugh but it falls flat)

"She doesn't love me. She wants to. She thinks she does but after Tara I can tell.

Angel feels for Willow. He knows how intense Buffy can make you feel. He tries to reassure her by stating "It is different this time. I saw how she looks at you. She does love you."

"No, she wants to but she doesn't. She has even convinced herself she does but I know her better than any of her other lovers. I saw her when you were together. I watched her and Riley. I saw how Spike tried to get her to love him. It is not her fault. She just isn't wired for true love. I know she will always be the slayer first and Buffy second. Truly I am ok with that. She is my friend and my lover. I know this is the best she can do. Besides, I do love her. After Tara passed I never thought I couldn't love like that again but I do. I hope Tara can forgive me for that." Willow tells Angel.

Angel's heart goes out to Willow. He wishes he could tell her that she is wrong. That Buffy does love her but he knows all to well what she is talking about. Buffy is The Slayer first and foremost. It is just who she is. Angel lets Willow know "Buffy is lucky to have you." He wants to add that he knows Tara would understand but somehow he can't find the way to put that feeling into the right words.

"I know. I am very good with my tongue." Willow replies with her trade mark smirk. She doesn't take her hand off his though and neither mentions the lone tear making its way down her cheek.

After the Shamans are done, the lead Shaman tells Willow and Angel that Buffy is healing nicely. Thanks to her slayer healing powers augmenting their magic the worst of her injuries have already healed. Still Buffy will need several days to fully recover from the drain on her body. The lead Shaman makes the groups goodbyes and leaves Angel and Willow to watch over their friend.

Elsewhere

A smile forms on the phantom lips of The One. Her Bringers have informed her that the ritual was not a complete failure. The Lord of Dragons walks this world. Their information indicates he is searching for her. This is wonderful! She sends her Bringers to alert him of her location. She would go herself but for her plan to work she needs the Slayers to believe she is unaware of them watching. She is confident a bargain will be easy to strike. After all The Lord of Dragons is an old one like her. Older than her in fact. He will understand. She laughs loud and happy.

From their hiding spot, the two slayers on duty realize something is up and contact Xander. He instructs them to stay put if they still feel their location has not been discovered. Either way, they won't have to hold out long because he is sending reinforcements. Curious as to who he is sending they inquire. They are shocked when he replies "Everyone."

Back at the Medical Center

Buffy awakens in surprisingly little pain. She tests her arms and her legs and is pleased to see they are working. Looking around her room, she notices Angel standing over a sleeping Willow who is crumpled up on a chair. 'No amount of magic could make that comfortable' thinks Buffy. She says aloud very softly "Nice to see you again."

"Hi" Angel whispers back. He reaches out and entwines his fingers with hers and for a brief moment they relive their time together. Buffy untangles her fingers but keeps her palm against his. They both know they were not destined to be. Angel only hopes Willow is wrong and that Buffy has finally found her missing half.

Buffy doesn't even try to get up which tells Angel just how bad she is hurting. He stands over her and asks "What a happened after he threw me down the elevator shaft?"

"It was weird. I had just picked myself up from the first time he threw me when he came marching back out. He demanded that I tell him where to find The One. He was angry in a very primal way. He went on about the price had been paid and how he never failed. It was very different than the cool indifference he/it displayed before we attacked. He claimed he didn't want to hurt me. Also, he said he didn't understand why we were attacking him. He just needs to know where to find The One so he can complete his task. I went at him with everything I had but nothing I tried seem to even slow him down anymore. For a few minutes he just absorbed the punishment I was dishing out. He just repeated went on and on about his mission and finding The One. He became angrier and angrier when I didn't tell him what he wanted to know. Finally, he grabbed me and slammed me into that car. After that is was lights out till Faith showed up. I have never felt such power before. Not even Glory displayed that level of power. I don't know if we can beat him." Buffy admits.

"Me neither but we will still try." Angel assures her.

At this point Willow is stirring so Angel slips out of the room. Buffy greets Willow with "Hi beautiful."

Willow leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips before saying "Don't worry we will find a way."

"You were supposed to be asleep" Buffy teases.

Can't blame a girl for checking up on the competition. I mean he is Angel after all. Even gay he looks all tasty bad boy to me." Willow shoots back playfully.

"No one holds a candle to you Will." Buffy says while giving Willow her best come hither eyes.

Willow laughs and says "I want you all better before we play. I won't give you any excuses for falling asleep on me." She does climb into bed next to Buffy and holds her. She keeps her head above Buffy's so Buffy can't see the small pain in her eyes. 'You knew what you were getting into Rosenberg' she thinks to herself. Buffy's warm presence comforts her and she drifts off to sleep once more.

Buffy enjoys Willow just holding her. Her other lovers never understood how much she needs to be just held. When she hears Willow's breathing slow, she knows her lover has drifted off to sleep. Not willing to disturb her, Buffy goes back to sleep herself.

The One's Stronghold

Xander has arrived with his army of slayers. They form a ring around The One's stronghold preventing anything from getting out or in. When The One sees them get into place, she mentally informs her Bringers it time. Revenge is at hand.

The Bringer kneels before The Lord of Dragons with his master's invitation in his out stretched hand. Disgust by the blind loyalty of the Bringer, The Lord of Dragons kicks it away after he grabs the invitation. The invitation is a simple map telling him were he needs to go.

One of Xander's perimeter teams spots the man Angel described approaching and sounds the alert. Xander races to that location with Faith at his side.

The Lord of Dragon's sees his destination but is confused by the force defending it. They don't matter he won't be stopped. He will reach The One

Angel wakes Buffy and Willow urgently calling to them. He tells them that Xander and Faith have spotted The Lord of Dragons approaching The One's location. Helping Buffy out of bed, they rush to a waiting helicopter so they can join their friends in the coming battle.

Xander calls out to The Lord of Dragons to stop or he will order his forces to engage. The Lord of Dragons ignores his words and continues to advance at a walk. Xander orders his heavy weapons team to engage. Several missiles, rockets, and grenades streak towards The Lord of Dragons.

When the smoke clears Xander is momentarily relived to see only a large crater where their opponent once stood. However, a hand appears at the edge of the crater and The Lord of Dragons slowly pulls himself out of the crater. Standing up he resumes his walk towards The One's stronghold.

Xander then has the mages open up. White magic dances with Dark as they strike him. All the power unleashed fails to stop him.

When the ground encases him, he simply breaks free. When lightning strikes he simply enjoys the extra power flowing into him. Their banishment spell does anger him. He will not fail in his mission! He knows he could swat them all with a burst of power but there is no joy in that. Instead he draws his newly re-acquired sword and strikes. He does not aim to kill but his blows still lay whomever they strike low. He admires their tenacity even if it is wasted.

Knowing no one can stand toe to toe with The Lord of Dragons, Xander has his forces dancing around him. Despite their coordinated efforts, slayers are still falling. Anyone he hits goes down, usually for the count. Xander marvels at the power displayed before him. His forces could burn the world and they are losing to this one being.

Inside the stronghold, The One rejoices. The Lord of Dragons is wiping out her foes without a bargain. "Those fools" she laughs in her empty chamber.

Xander opens the box he had hoped not use. He starts entering the necessary codes. When the time is right, he will pull the slayers back to a safe distance and do what is necessary. He is certain he can hold The Lord of Dragons attention long enough. The helicopter coming in from the South threatens his plans. He knew he should have locked them up.

Angel and Willow help Buffy out of the helicopter near Xander's command unit. "What the hell are you planning Xander! After what happened with Angel and I you should know better than to waste the girls on this suicide attack." Buffy shouts.

"I have a plan. It just doesn't involve you." he says holding up the primed detonator. "If this nuke doesn't stop it, nothing will." He adds.

"Have you lost your mind!" Willow and Buffy say in unison.

Their conversation is interrupted when the flailing body of a slayer goes flying between them. Ever the hero, Angel dives and catches the injured slayer. Xander looks at the battle. "It is time. Everyone pull out." he shouts.

Before the slayers can retreat, The One springs her trap. Bringers magically appear all around the slayers. Individual they are no match for the slayers but the Bringers have numbers. Xander sees Faith go down under a pile of bodies.

Between the Bringer surprise attack and the destruction being caused by The Lord of Dragons, Xander realizes his battle plan is lost. He had hoped not to sacrifice anyone else but he knows he has no choice now. He looks at his friends and says "Hell of day to die."

They look at him and nod.

Xander releases the detonator.

The blast they all expect never materializes. Instead they see The Lord of Dragons holding the bomb case. He has contained the explosion in a ball of energy which he releases high in the air. Far, far above, they see the nuclear flash.

The remaining slayers have regrouped around them but there is no escape. Hundreds of bringers still remain and The Lord of Dragons is turning towards them.

TheOne appears in front of Buffy. She taunts "You have lost. I warned you when we first met that you couldn't stop me. I told you this world would be mine." She turns to The Lord of Dragons to say "Thank you for your aid. Name your price and I will pay it. Perhaps their lives to start?"

The Bringers part to let The Lord of Dragons close. Startling everyone The Lord of Dragons laughs. "My price has already been met." he announces.

Confusion flashes across The One's current face. "We struck no bargain. We were interrupted."

"You could never pay my price. You could never summon me. I was sent to you. Excuse me, for you." he states with a grim smile. His hands glow with power so bright it hurts everyone's eyes. For the first time ever, The One knows fear. It will know fear the rest of its existence but fortunately that is only a moment.

When they can see again there is no sign of The One or her Bringers. The gang, while glad to be alive, are very confused. Buffy asks "What just happened?"

"The price is high to call on my power but there are those who gladly paid it when they learned of The One's plans for you." The Lord of Dragons tells them.

Behind him figures are forming. The ghostly forms of Anya, Darla, Joyce and Tara appear. They float to their respective loved ones.

Anya doesn't need words. Her ghostly lips kiss Xander before she fades away. Xander finds peace and forgiveness in that kiss. He feels better than he has in a very long time.

Darla takes Angel's head in her ghostly hands and says "You have done right by Connor. Thank you for taking care of our son." Angel cannot bear to face her. She does not know how he failed Connor he thinks but she corrects him "You know better than most that life is meant to be hard. Thru all that you stilled managed to shape Connor into a noble man. He is a hero just like his father."

Her warm smile as she fades lifts centuries of weight from Angel's heart. He has found himself once again. "Thank you for reminding me" he whispers to the empty air.

Joyce looks Buffy over and tells her "I am so proud of you. Never forget I will always love you." Buffy reaches for her mother but her hand just grasps smoke. Buffy finds herself crying. Instead of causing her more pain, the tears pull all her buried pain out and drop it on the ground. Buffy is not sure how long she cries but when done, she feels lighter. Her heart and soul have mended from all those old hurts.

Tara wraps her ghostly form around Willow who sobs into her phantom shoulder. Tara comforts Willow for a moment then she looks into her eyes and says "It is Ok to love her. I know I will always have a place in your heart and you in mine. There is no guilt in your love. Be happy." Willow has the power to force Tara's spirit to stay but she passes that test and lets her depart.

Xander is the first to recover from his moment. Looking around he realizes The Lord of Dragons is gone. "That's my girl." he thinks. Healed he shouts "Ok girls, we got one heck of a mess to clean up so get moving."

15


End file.
